Pi (The Reef)
Pisces "Pi" '''is the main protagonist of the animated film ''The Reef ''and its sequel The Reef 2: High Tide; He is voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr In the first film and Drake Bell in the second History ''The Reef'' He is a wrasse fish from Boston who, after losing his parents to a fishing net, young Pi is who travels to the Caribbean reef with Meg and Percy the porpoises. Once there, he meets his cousin Dylan and his gypsy mother Pearl. Pi soon falls in love with Cordelia a pink angelfish who unfortunately also catches the eye of arrogant Tiger Shark, Troy. Pi tries to protect Cordelia from the shark, but Troy easily beats him then leaves. Later he and Dylan witness Nerissa fight some squids but they scram once the loner turtle notices them. Shortly afterwards, Pi sees Cordelia again as she accidentally pierces her fin with a lure. Pi helps her remove the lure and they fall in love, but Troy ambushes them, and abuses Pi even more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, who practices martial arts, despite Cordelia's disapproval. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and challenges him if he wants Cordelia he'll have to go threw him. Troy accepts his challenge and the two fight each other. Pi leads Troy through some painful traps (elkhorn coral, fire coral, and Jellyfish) until he gets Troy stuck in a gap. Pi poses for a photo as the scuba divers take a picture of the stuck shark. Unfortunately, the divers freed Troy from the gap and he CONTINUES to chase Pi. He pins Pi to a wall causing a ton of pebbles to fall on the little fish. As Cordelia nd Dylan try to free Pi, the other sea creatrues distract Troy from Finishing him off. When Pi is free he challenges Troy one last time, and Troy chases him again. Pi manages to lure Troy up to a fishing net, trapping the Shark. Troy is then lifted out of the water in a fishing net. Nerissa gives Pi his blue pearl for him to propose to Cordelia to which Pi does and the two fish kiss. Young Pi.png|Young Pi Pi with his mother and father.png|Pi with his parents Pi meets Percy the porpoise.png|Pi meets Percy the porpoise. Pi and his parents trapped in a fishing net.jpg|Pi and his parents trapped in a fishing net Pi's dad instructs him to squeeze through.png|Pi's dad instructs him to squeeze through the net Pi tries to squeeze through the net.jpg|Pi squeezes through the net Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as the fish's parents.png|Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as his parents. Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents disappear.png|Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents inside of it disappear out of the water as Meg and Percy look on. Meg & Percy drop Pi off at the Reef.png|Meg & Percy eventually arrive at the reef to drop off Pi. Pi showing off his Mussels to Cordelia.jpeg|"I'm pretty strong for my size. Check these mussels!" Pearl reads Pi's fin.png|Aunt Pearl reads Pi's fin Pi with Dylan.png|Pi with Dylan Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy Troy_pinning_Pi_to_the_wall.jpg|Troy pinning Pi to the wall Aunt Pearl with Pi & Dylan.jpg|Aunt Pearl embarrassing Pi & Dylan Cordelia_shows_Pi_a_lure_in_her_fin.png|Cordelia shows Pi a stray lure she accidentally pierced her fin with. Pi and Cordelia gaze at eachother.png|Pi helps Cordelia remove the lure Cordelia_thanks_Pi_for_helping_her_with_the_lure.png Pi & Cordelia attend the amphitheater.png|Pi and Cordelia attend the amphitheater Pi_shows_Cordelia_the_stars.png|watching the stars Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png.png|Troy ambushes them Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef.png|Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef Nerissa with Pi.jpg|Nerissa training Pi to defeat Troy Pi facing Troy.png|Pi challenges Troy Cordelia & Dylan try freeing Pi.png|Cordelia and Dylan trying to free Pi from the rocks Dylan & Cordelia begging Pi not to go near the net.png|Pi sees the fishing net getting a very crazy and dangerous idea, ignoring Cordelia and Dylan's protests. Pi and Troy in the final battle.png|The final showdown Pi luring Troy up a fishing net .jpg|Pi luring Troy up a fishing net Nerissa hands Pi his blue pearl.png|Nerissa gives Pi his blue pearl to propose to Cordelia with Pi thanks Nerissa.png|Pi thanks Nerissa Pi and Cordelia's kiss.png|Pi proposes Cordelia with a pearl and they kiss ''The Reef 2: High Tide''''' By the sequel Pi is a father and has to face Troy again but tries to train the other fish. But Troy has a dwarf shark named Ronny to stall his training. Pi gets an idea to create a shark Trap to catapult Troy out of the sea and orders he two to get him supplies. When the trap is set, Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. However, Ronny overhears Pi's trap and Troy orders him to destroy it. So Ronny tricks the reef fish that he needs a clamp for his talent show and te reef fish soon suddenly race towards the grotto and destroy the Shark Trap. Bart & Eddie report he disaster to Pi. When Pi furiously confronts Ronny, Cordelia defends him, saying that Ronny believes in them the way they are and Pi didn't. Pi leaves sadly. Later, Troy and his goons ambush Pi and the evil shark threatens the fish that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow and that "shame you're gonna miss it." Troy bares his teeth, but Nerissa arrives from behind Troy and uses a sandstorm to make Pi literally dissapear from the sharks. Troy, frustrated, orders his goons to move out. Pi lies in pain in Nerissa's shipwreck when they hear a noise. They see Bart & Eddie having captured Ronny when he's exposed as a shark and bring him to Pi. But Ronny remorsefully tells that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help Pi get Cordelia back from Troy. Pi, Nerissa, Bart and Eddie decide to give the remorseful dwarf shark a second chance. Pi tells the fish that he belives in them by saying the skills Ronny taught them can be used to defend the reef. While Pi and Ronny head to save Cordelia, the reef fish repair the trap. When Troy and his sharks attack the reef, many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. But Troy sneaks up from behind the turtle and knocks him off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy then prepares to kill Nerissa but Pi throws a Water Ball at him, and Troy returns his attention to his sole nemesis and gives chase to him. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat. They then dance at the end. Pi Junior with his father.png|Pi with Jr Pi and Cordelia in the sequel.png|Pi with Cordelia You are the leader of the reef you must believe in them.png|Nerissa tells Pi that he has to believe in the fish like they believe in him. Pi arguing with Ronny about his talent plan.png|Pi argues over Ronny's talent plan Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon.png|Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon before the sharks come Pi instructs Bart and Eddie to get the supplies for the shark trap.png|Pi instructs Bart & Eddie to get him supplies for his Shark Trap. Pi_examines_Bart_and_Eddie's_supplies.png|Pi examines Bart & Eddie's supplies for his Shark Trap. Pi_pulls_out_a_red_clamp.png|Pi pulls out the most important part of the Shark Trap: a red clamp. Pi telling Bart and Eddie to guard the trap.png|Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. Pi and Junior on the surface.png|Pi thanks Junior on the surface for helping him with the shark trap Pi ambushed by Troy's cronies.png|Pi ambushed by Troy and his goons Pi knocked down by Troy and his cronies.png|Troy threatens Pi that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow Nerissa gives Pi something for his headache after saving him from Troy's ambush.png|Nerissa gives Pi something to cure him after saving him from Troy's ambush. Ronny explains that Troy was forcing him.png|Ronny explains to Pi that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help him get Cordelia back Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi making a Truce with Ronny to rescue Cordelia from Troy Pi & Ronny head off to save Cordelia .png|Pi and Ronny head off to save Cordelia Pi trying to free Cordelia.png|Pi frees Cordelia Pi tells Bart and Eddie he'll take it from here.png|Pi tells Bart & Eddie he'll handle Troy's goons, much to their delight. Pi grabbed by Troy.png|Pi attacked and subdued by Troy Pi surrounded by Troy and his goons.png|Weak Pi surrounded Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto.png|Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto. Pi, Cordelia and Junior about to launch Troy out of the sea.png|Pi, Cordelia, and Junior ready to launch Troy out of the sea Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi, Cordelia & Junior after defeating Troy The_Reef_thanks_Nerissa.png|Pi & the gang thank Nerissa for risking his life for them. Pi_and_the_gang_happy_to_see_Ronny_return.png|Pi & The gang delighted with Ronny's return. Pi_and_Cordelia_dance_once_again.png|Pi & Cordelia dance once again Category:Sea Creatures Category:Fish Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Leaders Category:Defenders Category:Parents Category:Married Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Martial Artists Category:In love heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Lead Males Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Partners in Training Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Orphans Category:Dreamers